


Tyro

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [68]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs wears his uniform to NCIS Headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyro

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 7/9/1999 for the word [tyro](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/09/tyro).
> 
> tyro  
> A beginner in learning; a novice.
> 
> This is a continuation of the [comity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7236265) drabble. Showing Gibbs wearing his uniform to his work at NCIS Headquarters.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Tyro

Vance frowned. Gibbs was wearing his military uniform. While not against the dress code, he had a bad feeling about today. 

Cynthia in HR took a double look at Gibbs in his uniform and couldn’t stop staring. Today was going to be more chaos than usual and of course, they had a fresh bunch of tyros starting today. Just peachy. 

Tony did his best to keep his focus on work, but his gaze frequently strayed to watching Gibbs in his uniform. The man was so hot, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t wait to take him home and have his way with him.

However, the day wasn’t going as he planned. More and more women were stopping by Gibbs desk and no matter how brusque Gibbs was with them they stayed and then followed him around wherever he went. 

Those that weren’t following him around and the men stared as Gibbs and his gaggle of women moved from area to area. They even followed him into the bathroom.

Tony could tell Gibbs was close to exploding. He just hoped he didn’t resort to physical violence. He didn’t want to have to bail him out of prison.

Finally Gibbs had enough. “Enough.” He shouted. “I’m not a trophy. Go home.”

Most of the women took one look at Gibbs glare and hightailed it out of there, but the more persistent ones only became more forward and more turned on. Gibbs was constantly batting hands away as they tried to touch him. 

Growling and Snarling Gibbs snapped. “I’m going home. Do not follow me.” Gibbs glared at everyone. 

Vance called over the banister. “DiNozzo. Go with him and don’t let him back until he’s back in normal clothes. We can’t have this kind of disturbance again.”

“Yes, Director.” Tony replied though inwardly he was smirking. It would be his pleasure to take Gibbs home and protect his virtue.


End file.
